


Way Too Long

by foxholecycle



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Mush, Long-Distance Relationship, Lucien x Azriel, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxholecycle/pseuds/foxholecycle





	Way Too Long

It had been four weeks since they had last seen each other. Azriel was out in Chicago for a work thing that was supposed to end three weeks ago, but his work had asked him to say longer, as they were trying to het a big client to join their firm. Lucien had told him it would be fine, he wouldn’t mind, in fact, it would be nice to have that cat to himself for a couple of extra days. That had been three weeks and two days ago. Lucien was agitated, and he was missing Az more than he ever really had. But that was because they’d never really spent that much time apart. Ever since they had started dating seven moths ago, Azriel had been able to stay at his condo, and Lucien, being his own boss, and in change of his own architect firm, that meant didn’t need to go anywhere for work. It was a perfect arrangement, until five weeks ago, when Az had gotten a call that told him he was going to need to actually come in for this conference, seeing as he was one of the firms best child abuse lawyers there was, so he was going to have to come in. Lucien knew it was selfish, but he didn’t really care, it had been four weeks, and if Az wasn’t so ‘funny’ about money, he would have bought a ticket to Chicago two weeks ago! 

Pacing the length of his hotel room, Azriel was trying to find a polite enough way to decline being asked to say on for another two months. This particular case was getting bigger and bigger the dapper they got. As it turns out, Azreil’s client had come forward and subsequently had given them the proof they needed to arrest and put away one of the worlds worst child abusers. Az looked down at his blinking phone. It was 1am and he really wanted to be back in San Diego with his boyfriend. Azriel desperately wanted to call Lucien, he counted back on his fingers. It would be roughly 11pm there, and that was much too early for Luci to be awake. Shaking his head, Azreil ran a hand through his dark, messy, lank hair. It had been too long, much much too long. He checked his phone again. Today marked one month.

Lucien was stilling balding his eyes out when he felt their cat, Eli, on his shaking stomach. He pulled the cat up to his chest and he curled around him, still shaking violently. “God I miss Him so much!” Lucien began to sob again, and the cat squirmed free, slinking over to their shared closet, and sitting on one of Az’s favourite sweaters. “You’re so smart!” Lucien exclaimed. He jumped out of bed and ran over to their walk-in closet and picked up the sweater. He was about to put it on when he realised that he couldn’t recall when he last had a shower. His seater was clean, so Luci figured that Az would be okay with hi wearing it if he was clean too. After a very short, very efficient shower, Lucien was clean and his hair was washed. He toiled himself down, and then walked over to the closet. As he slipped the velvety material over his head, he felt just slightly more at peace. Az was so much bigger than him that the sweater went down to his mid-thigh. It was soft and smelt strongly of Azriel’s distinct wood and cedar scent. It smelt like home to Lucien. And it was with that though in his head that Lucien finally fell asleep.

After arriving at the airport one hour and twenty-three minuets early, Azreil decided that he was going to buy Lucien a souvenir. Lucien was unlikely to want it if his time had been as bad as Azriel’s was, but Az decided that it would be okay, and that Lucien would like it. Hopefully. The sound for his boarding gate sounded overhead Azriel quickly bought his gift for Luci, and got his seat on the plane. Az was going to go business class, but he was saving up so that when he proposed, and if Lucien said yes, then they could have the elaborate wedding Lucien had always wanted, and so that they could go somewhere special and spear no expenses on their honeymoon. He couldn’t wait to get home.   
It was roughly four am when Azriel’s flight landed, and thirty minuets later, his taxi was pulling into the driveway of Azriel and Lucien’s home. 

There was a click at the door, but Lucien didn’t wake up. He slept though most of it actually, which they would both laugh about later, when it wasn’t such a hard think to think about. But for now, Lucien continued to sleep, until he heard the sounds of footsteps coming upstairs. There was a sound of a door being opened, and then the distinct sound of someone trying to be quiet and not succeeding and probably missing the bowl because they didn’t want to wale their sleeping but now very much awake lover up. Lucien decided that this might have been that happiest day od his life, or at least the happiest day since that awful phone call. Lucien thought he was ready to see Azriel, but when the door to their bedroom opened all Lucien could do was stare.   
“Y-you’re back,” He stuttered, unsure of what to say. Azreil himself had told him that he didn’t expect to be back until next Tuesday.  
“Yeah, I am,” Azriel murmured, before yawning, and then leaning heavily on wall. It then hit Lucien that it had not been an easy four weeks for Azriel either.   
“Here, let me get your bags!” He said getting up and grabbing them from Az’s still closed hands. Their fingers bruised, and Lucien felt the electricity that had always been there.

As Lucien turned on the dim light in their walk-in-dresser, Azriel could see that Lucien was waring one of his favourite sweaters. It was the navy blue one with a v neck and tight long seams around the wrists, and some embroidery in black on the seams down the bottom.   
“Is that my sweater?” He asked Lucien with an amused smile on his face.   
Lucien turned from unpacking the bags to stare at him sheepishly.  
“I hope you don’t mind,” He replied with a small, very soft smile. Azreil suddenly felt the four weeks of sleepless nights catch up on him.   
“I missed you so so much,” 

Lucien took a tentative step forward. Azreil had never been a touchy feely kind person, but Lucien really really need a hug form him. And, as if reading his mind, Azreil opened his wonderfully soft arms to Lucien, and Lucien had never been happier.


End file.
